A Change In Rory
by larapeople
Summary: Ever since he was little Rory had always been haunted by these dreams though they seemed to have got worse ever since he met The Doctor.


Rory sat up abruptly his chest rising and falling rapidly; he had just had another one of his dreams, the dreams that had greeted him every night for as long as he could remember.

When he was little his mother always worried when he woke up in the night crying or screaming he sometimes used to hear her and his father talking about him when they thought he wasn't listening. They would talk about getting him professional help but never got round to it, they thought it was a phase and would pass with age but they were wrong.

Tonight's dream was one of the more vivid ones, he was lying on the grass looking up at the sky which was the most beautiful thing in the world it was fiery and orange, swirling in the wind the more you looked at it the more you got sucked into its beauty. He then stood up as a group of young children walked towards him, laughing and dancing not having a worry in the world. Rory smiled at them and looked up to see a massive looming building with stars engraved all around it, the sight of the building seemed to fill his heart with happiness but that was short-lived. The dream suddenly became much darker the fiery sky's no more seeming beautiful but dangerous and angry. People old young, man and women ran past him screaming as massive dark shapes loomed over the hills, lights flashed passed him at hundreds of miles per hour. He looked around at the destruction around him and his head suddenly filled with an intense, crippling pain and he found himself once again sat upright in bed covered in sweat.

Rory sighed and heaved himself up; he looked around surprised to see that Amy was still asleep. He decided against trying to sleep again and dressed quickly and clumsily in the dark then proceeding to the kitchen on the TARDIS. he had developed a headache and was going to make a nice cup of tea and take a paracetamol.

When he entered the kitchen he saw the doctor sat up in a chair reading the paper with a frown on his face

"Hi doctor, what you reading?" he asked

The doctor looked up, happy to see Rory there

"oh um just the paper" he looked at Rory with a smile on his face "it's from a couple of years ago but I like to keep up with things and read the papers even if there not current to where we are" he signed " "you never know when were end up and need to know what's going on"

"yeah" Rory replied "anything interesting in that paper then, you seemed to be thinking about something when I came in" he said while mixing his cup of tea and taking a paracetamol out of the cupboard before preceding to sit down at the table next to the doctor.

"Just some politics stuff, not very interesting really" he replied

The doctor didn't say but he was in fact looking at a newspaper from the time the Master was going by the name of Harold Saxon and had just became Prime Minister. He didn't know why, he had just found it while wandering around the TARDIS last night and decided to read it.

"Never really much interested in politics myself" Rory added before taking a sip from his boiling tea.

The doctor looked at him before asking "who was your favourite prime minister?" He didn't know why he asked this but he liked to know things like this, maybe he could take Amy and Rory to visit their favourite prime minister sometime.

Before Rory could answer Amy bounded in obviously looking for some breakfast.

She smiled at Rory and walked over to him wrapping her arms over his shoulders and looking at the doctor.

"Hey doctor" she said "while sipping some of Rory's tea "you two up early?"

"Amy you know me im never one to lie in there's so much to do why would I want to waste half the day in bed!" the doctor said while beaming at her.

Amy looked at him as if he was mad and then turned to Rory and planted a kiss on his cheek

"woowh Rory your boiling up!" she exclaimed "had another bad dream?"

"Yeah" Rory replied "you know, the same old"

Amy gave him a sympathetic look before turning to the doctor "what you to doing anyway?"

"Well I was just reading the paper and asking Rory who his favourite prime minister was" the doctor said while looking at Amy then to Rory.

"oooh politics! We've gone all serious!" she giggled

"My favourite is of course the lovely Winston Churchill as you would know doctor" "he's great but im probably biased seeing as he's the only one I've ever met"

The doctor and Rory laughed at this

Then the doctor asked Rory who is favourite prime minister was again

Rory had to think about this for a minute, he had never really paid but attention to politics but he knew enough

"ummm probably Harold.. Yes! Harold Saxon he seemed like a nice bloke"

The doctor looked at Rory suddenly

"WHAT!" the doctor shouted

Its then he noticed Rory mindlessly tapping on the side of his mug

"tap, tap, tap, tap." "tap, tap, tap, tap," "tap, tap, tap, tap"

The doctor suddenly sprung from his chair, ignoring the shocked faces of Rory and Amy

He stormed into the TARDIS console room and sat on the spinney chair in his thinking position

… No no this is mad! … Rory can't be the master! He died!

This is Rory were taking about, lovely Rory, caring Rory not time lord psychopath Rory!

The doctors thought to himself, the events of the past minute or so were strange. Why would Rory think of the master the master! As his favourite prime minister! Wasn't he on earth when the whole disaster happened! Of course he was!

And then there was Amy talking about bad dreams and then the tapping on the mug "TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP" no no this is all a load of coincidences he tried to reassure himself, I will just walk back in apologise for storming out and just say I realised something and didn't meant to shout at them.

2 WEEKS LATER

"DOCTOR" DOCTORR!" Amy was shouting from her bedroom, they had just decided to go up to bed when Rory said he didn't feel good and collapsed on the floor.

The doctor ran in and suddenly saw Rory lying on the floor with Amy standing over him looking helpless. It looked like he was having some kind of fit he was rocking backwards and forwards, eyes rolling in his head and he was screaming it was a terrifying sight.

Amy ran over to the doctor with nothing but fear and worry in her eyes "doctor do something please, help him! Oh my god Rory!"

"I…I quick get him up onto the bed!" the doctor ordered he was panicking now and didn't know what to do which was a rare feeling.

The two of them heaved Rory up and stepped back looking at each other in shock.

"Rory its okay baby im here it's okay!" she said to him even though it was evident he couldn't hear what she was saying.

Inside Rory's head a war was happening, the pounding of the drums four beats was louder than even and the pain was horrendous. The orange sky's were darkening once again but he wasn't outside surrounded by people like he normally was. he was alone in a room the sky creeping in closer from every side, it felt like his body, his mind was being pulled inside itself. He was screaming out "no no this is the only way! I must do this! "THE DRUMS THE DRUMS THE NEVER ENDING DRUMS!" one last jolt of pain and his mind was suddenly blank, the drums were no more and neither were the orange sky's. He was small, wrapped in a white blanket and making a kind of gurgling noise. Then something heavy and metal fell out of his tiny baby hands, it was an old fog watch with strange circle patterns like the ones on the buildings. He then looked up his tiny eyes focusing on an image of a shocked man looking down at him – his father.

When Rory woke up a couple of hours later he was in his and Amy's bed, a damp towel lying over his forehead.

"RORY, RORY YOUR AWAKE!"

Before he could reply she had sprung herself apron him into a tight hug "I was so worried, don't ever do that to me again stupid face!" she whispered into his ear while she hugged him tight.

Amy turned around expecting to see the doctor all pleased and happy that Rory was awake but to her surprise he wasn't there and she could hear the sound of things being thrown around in the TARIDS console room.

"Amy come back.. What happened?" Rory said weakly

"You collapsed and you had one of your dreams again except this time it was much worse! I was so worried about you" she said turning around to face Rory

"go back to sleep your weak" she said smoothly "I just need to check on the doctor"

" ok… ok" Rory said, he didn't know what to think and suddenly felt his head heavy with what he thought was sleep.

Amy crept into the TARDIS room to see the doctor sat on the steps, remnants of smashed belongings scattered around him. To her surprise he was crying into his hands.

"Doctor? Rory's awake what wrong?" she said

He then looked up at her smiling innocently at him, he knew she was trying to hide her worry, she had never seen the doctor cry like this before.

"Rory isn't awake" he said bluntly "the Master is" his voiced sounded cold and hard and for once his face reflected the ancient look behind his eyes.

**Thank you anyone who read this! i think Rory's a really interesting character so i couldn't help writing about him!**


End file.
